Cigars are normally fed to a wrapping machine hopper in two ways: by connecting the manufacturing machine directly to the wrapping machine by a conveyor conveying the cigars in bulk; or by arranging the cigars coming off the manufacturing machine in orderly manner inside containers, which are then emptied into the wrapping machine hopper.
The first method is suitable for producing large batches of cigars, and binds the output rate of the manufacturing machine to that of the wrapping machine; while the second method is suitable for producing small batches, by the containers being easily stacked in a store and fed to the wrapping machine as required.
An example of feeding of rod-like articles according to the second method is given by U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,366, which discloses an apparatus for unloading rod-like articles from containers; in particular trays containing parallel rod-like articles are unloaded by rotation until the trays are at least partially inverted, the rotation being about an axis parallel to the articles. In one arrangement a pair of tray carriers is rotatable to successively invert a full tray over delivery conveyors and to return an empty tray; one of the conveyors is also rotatable about the same axis. A removable slat retains the articles in the full tray until it is completely inverted. In another arrangement a full tray is received in a bracket in which it is moved to a tilted position for unloading. A pivoted closure member is provided for the open top of the tray and this also serves as a barrier for the unloading articles.
Further examples of feeding of rod-like articles according to the second method are given by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,366,895, 3,545,593 and 3,600,873.
In the case of the second method, the cigars must be unloaded from the containers into the wrapping machine hopper fairly quickly, but also carefully to avoid disarranging or damaging the cigars in the process.